


Drugged Praise

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Nanase Riku, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: "Stay", Ryū repeated his voice taking on a pleading tone as he nuzzled Riku's neck. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but the thought of Riku leaving him to deal with this himself sounded extremely unappealing. He craved the touch of another human being.





	Drugged Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RyūRiku Day!
> 
> Be careful when using arousal enhancing drugs!
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

The joint greet and meet with the members of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER was in full swing. The idols were socialising with their fans, chatting and answering questions. Everyone was having fun and so far, there had been no incidents.  
At least none that anyone had noticed. It had happened in a split second and with the bustling caused by so many people in one place, stealth hadn't been necessary. A TRIGGER fan had slipped a clear liquid into the drink of TRIGGER's eldest member.

 

Ryū opened the top buttons of his shirt fanning his face with his hand. He had been feeling odd ever since the greet and meet had ended. It wasn't distracting, but it was noticeable. His photo shoot with IDOLiSH7's centre had served well to push the feeling aside. However, now that the shoot was over and the two of them were on their way to their shared changing room, it seemed that whatever had caused the odd feeling was coming back with a vengeance.  
"Is everything all right, Tsunashi-san?" Riku asked as they turned a corner noticing the sudden flush on the other man's cheeks.  
"Hmm, just hot", Ryū hummed running a hand through his hair brushing a couple of slick hair strands out of his face. He hadn't noticed how much he had been sweating.  
"Is that so? I think the temperature is rather comfortable", Riku replied with a hint of confusion and concern as Ryū opened the room to their shared changing room. When the door clicked shut behind them, Riku went up to the other and put the back of his hand against Ryū's forehead.  
The touch of Riku's cool hand on his heated skin felt so good that he couldn’t help but close his eyes letting a low moan filled with relief escape him. The hand jerked away abruptly causing Ryū to blink his eyes open in confusion.  
"Ma-Maybe it's the start of a fever", Riku stammered, his face flushing a deep red. It was adorable if Ryū was honest. He tiled his head studying Riku's reaction with puzzlement. Now that he looked closer at the redheaded centre, he could understand why IDOLiSH7 were so protective of him.7$  
Riku was cute and adorable, but his charm was magnetic. The flush on his cheeks made him look quite appealing. Without realising what he was doing, Ryū lifted his hand to brush his fingers across Riku's cheek. Riku's immediate reaction to the touch was to jerk away, his blush deepening.  
"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you", Ryū apologised retracting his hand. The intense flush on Riku's cheeks him to feel the urge of licking across the redhead's lips. His mind screeched to halt. There was no way he had just thought that about his centre's little brother.  
"We, we should probably get changed", Riku suggested avoiding eye contact with Ryū. The redhead turned away and walked to his bag missing the kicked puppy look on Ryū's face. On the inside, both of them were fretting for different reasons. Ryū was worried that he had messed up big time, while Riku was afraid that the older man had seen through him and figured out that he had a massive crush on him.

Despite his thoughts, Ryū couldn't help but keep his gaze fixed on Riku. He watched the way Riku moved about, getting his casual clothes out of his bag and tugged out the hem of his costume shirt. Sensual was a word he wouldn't usually associate with Riku. Nor was sexy. But at this moment, all of Riku's movements seemed that way to Ryū no matter what they were.  
Ryū watched with rapture as Riku popped open the buttons of his shirt. When he caught a glimpse of Riku's collarbone in the mirror, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His eyes followed the Riku's fingers as they hooked under the shirt's placket on each side and slid it down his torso.  
To Ryū, it felt like the temperature just got turned up a couple of degrees. The shirt came to a rest at Riku's elbows. The redhead let go of the shirt's fabric letting it slide down his arms. He tucked off the sleeves behind his back and pulled the shirt off.  
While Riku put the shirt on a hanger, Ryū let his trail over the curves of Riku's body watching the muscles flex with each movement. Ryū was dimly aware of his breathing shortening and intensifying. He was rooted to the spot unable to move or turn away.  
One of Ryū's hands came up to cover the bottom half of his face, his spread fingers fanning out over his face. Short, hot breaths ghosted over his palm. Then, Riku moved to unbutton his trousers. Ryū couldn't hold it any longer. An audible moan filled with longing tore itself from Ryū.

Riku whipped his head around at the sound of a moan. The sight that greeted him was one of the most erotic ones he had ever seen. Ryū stood there, his dress shirt half unbuttoned, and stared at him openly and unashamed. The lustful gaze sent shivers down Riku's spine.  
Letting his eyes travel down, Riku discovered a massive bulk in the other man's trousers. His earlier blush returned with a vengeance at the thought that he might have been the cause of the older man's arousal. It stirred some excitement. Something was off, though. Riku couldn't place his finger on it.  
Should he leave to let Ryū deal with his little problem by himself or should he stay and offer help? Riku was torn. His massive crush on the older man made him want to help him out, while the rational part scolded him reminding him that he wasn't Ryū's boyfriend. That he should just vacate the room until Ryū managed to deal with his problem and act like nothing happened to save both of them the embarrassment. Because no matter how much Ryū seemed to be fixated on him, he would be embarrassed afterwards.  
"I, I'll leave you to deal with that", Riku spluttered averting his eyes and waving a hand into the general direction of the tent in Ryū's trousers. He grabbed his casual shirt and made to leave.

Ryū watched Riku with a searing intensity not missing how the redhead's gaze became fixed on his lower region. It was then that he became aware of the tightness of his trousers A brief image of Riku going down on him flashed through his mind. He barely registered Riku's words, but when the redhead looked like he was about to leave, he came out of his stupor.  
"Stay", Ryū breathed grabbing Riku by the arm the moment the younger man passed him. That single word caused Riku to stop in his tracks. Ryū moved slowly, allowing the younger man to free himself if he wanted to, wrapping his arm around Riku's bare torso and pulling him flush to his chest. An adorable squeak escaped the redhead.  
"Stay", Ryū repeated his voice taking on a pleading tone as he nuzzled Riku's neck. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but the thought of Riku leaving him to deal with this himself sounded extremely unappealing. He craved the touch of another human being.  
"Are you sure?" Riku asked with a shaking voice. God, he wanted to help Ryū, but he couldn't help but think that the older man wasn't entirely himself at the moment. He had never seen him act like this before. Ryū kissed Riku's neck with a feather-light touch of his lips.  
"Please", Ryū begged softly pressing his aching cock against the small of Riku's back. The contact sent little jolts of pleasure to Riku's own cock. Ryū's begging filled with need, the hot breath ghosting over his neck and his own crush on the older man had him fighting a losing battle. He couldn't say no to the man. He just hoped neither of them would come to regret it afterwards.  
Ryū's arms around him were loose enough that Riku could easily turn around and could have broken free if he had desired to do so. He lifted his hands to cup Ryū's face. The older man made no move, merely watching Riku with a smouldering gaze and waiting for his decision. Riku took a deep breath.  
"Kiss me", Riku whispered. Ryū did not have to be told twice and dove in to devour Riku's mouth with the hunger of a starving man. Riku, having no prior experience, yielded to Ryū in an instant. The older man's hands travelling down his bare back left blazing trails on his skin until they reached his ass. Riku moaned into the kiss when Ryū lifted him up slightly to press his own fully hard cock against Riku's half-hard cock.  
Then Ryū began to walk back towards the couch pulling Riku with him. Never once did he break away from plundering Riku's mouth, again and again, sometimes licking across Riku's lip with his tongue. Ryū let himself fall back onto the couch dragging Riku into his lap allowing the younger man to straddle him. They broke the kiss. Ryū once again pulled Riku's hips towards his to grind their cocks together, drawing a lovely moan from the redhead.  
"Beautiful", Ryū murmured with adoration earning a small keen from Riku. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he only noticed Riku's beauty now. Another roll of his hips against Riku's caused the redhead to throw his head back. Ryū used that opportunity to latch onto Riku's throat, sucking and kissing the skin. They continued grinding against each other groaning and moaning, exchanging kisses here and there, sucking on each other's skin. 

At some point, Ryū decided to flip them over to lie on the couch with Riku beneath him. With gentle moves, he coaxed Riku to lie on his stomach positioning his own legs on each side of Riku's body. He kissed along Riku's back.  
"Such a good boy", Ryū murmured. A strangled noise escaped Riku hips bucking slightly. Ryū raised an eyebrow at the reaction. Could it be?  
"What a lovely sight you make, spread out on the couch", Ryū purred into Riku's ear. The redhead moaned and rubbed his hips against the couch. It seemed Riku had a praise kink. Ryū could work with that. He sat down on Riku's tights using one hand to support himself while he palmed his still clothed cock with the other.  
"You did such a wonderful job on the set today, following the director's instruction like an obedient boy", Ryū moaned rubbing his cock through the fabric. Riku's body seemed to lurch as another moan tore from his throat in response to the words. Definitely a praise kink.  
Ryū let go of his cock, instead, rocking his hips against Riku's ass. With his free hand, he reached down to rummage through his bag, which he had thankfully left next to the couch before their recording. He may be exceptionally aroused and his mind clouded stronger than ever with lust, but he wasn't gone far enough to forget about making this enjoyable for both of them.  
When he found what he was looking for, Ryū pulled out a bottle of skin lotion. It would have to do. He set it down next to Riku's head. The younger man gave the bottle a courtesy glance but paid it no mind. Ryū straightened up never ceasing his rocking. It made it a bit difficult to open his trousers, but he managed. Then he freed his cock from its confines.  
"Lift your hips a bit", Ryū told Riku, who obeyed without hesitation. The older man pulled Riku's trousers down beneath his ass but no further. A questioning sound came from Riku.  
"I don't have any condoms, so we'll do something a little different. Just keep your legs like that", Ryū whispered as he nuzzled Riku's neck. He grabbed the bottle of lotion. He poured some of it onto his cock and spread it around. Then he poured some between Riku's ass cheeks earning a small yelp from the redhead at the coldness. He tossed the bottle to the side and spread the lotion downwards between Riku's tights.  
When Ryū was satisfied with the result, he once again used one arm to support himself. With the other, he grabbed his cock and guided it towards Riku's tights. Slowly, he pressed downwards sheathing his cock between Riku's tights. Thanks to the trousers keeping Riku's legs closed, it was tighter than he had expected.  
"You feel so good, Riku-kun", Ryū groaned when he was fully sheathed between Riku's legs feeling his cock slide against the underside of Riku's own. By now he was supporting himself with both arms, one hand on each side of Riku's head.  
Riku made such an erotic picture with the way his face flushed, drool dribbling down his cheeks. His body quivering from pleasure. He licked along Riku's skin and peppered his back with small kisses.  
"Such beautiful skin, such an alluring body", Ryū praised reverently. A needy moan ripped from Riku's mouth as the redhead clenched his tights together causing Ryū to moan and shudder. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ryū began to snap his hips forward rubbing his cock against Riku's while fucking the younger boy's tights.  
"You're so good to me, make me feel so good", Ryū purred as he drove his hips back and forth increasing his pace. Their moans mixed, Ryū whispering praises to Riku, who in return chorused Ryū's name over and over. Their rhythm began to falter as they neared their orgasms, Riku clawing at the couch, while Ryū nipped at Riku's skin.  
Ryū reached the edge first, his body dissolving into pleasure as he snapped his hips downwards one last time and emptied himself between Riku's tights. His entire body quivered with his orgasm, shockwaves running through his body.  
"Fuck, Riku-kun. I love the feeling of cumming between your tights", Ryū moaned. The praise was enough to push Riku over the edge as well, his body going limp with a delirious moan. 

Ryū lifted himself off of Riku manoeuvring the redhead to lie on his back to allow for better comfort. Now that he had climaxed, whatever seemed to have made him so horny seemed to abate. With it came the clarity of the situation. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, bile rising in his throat.  
"Riku-kun, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I, I……", Ryū rasped with guilt dripping out of his voice, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He had practically forced himself on Riku.  
Riku blinked for a moment, his head not completely clear yet. It took him a couple of agonising seconds to connect the dots. There had been reports about fans drugging their idols with arousal inducing substances. That explained quite a lot.  
"I think you were drugged", Riku voiced reaching his arms out towards Ryū, who stared at him with something akin to wonder. Riku waited patiently with an expectant look until Ryū hesitantly reached out with his own hands. As soon as he was able to take a hold of the older man's hands, Riku pulled him down into an embrace earning a surprised yelp.  
"Riku-kun?" Ryū hedged with uncertainty. Riku hummed in response carding a hand through Ryū hair as he planned what to say next. At this point, he might as well tell the other.  
"I kinda took advantage of you as well. I've been crushing on you for months", Riku confessed averting his gaze to the side. For a moment there was absolute silence.  
"But, but why me?" Ryū questioned with slight distress in his voice. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Riku might have found Ryū's question funny.  
"You're handsome, kind and a wonderful person", Riku disclosed putting every ounce of honesty he could into his words.  
"I just forced myself on you", Ryū snorted with a self-deprecating snort.  
"You were most likely drugged. There have been reports of obsessed fans drugging their idols at greet and meets. The drugs usually take hours to kick in", Riku explained petting Ryū's hair. The older man merely gave him a look that said that he still blamed himself. Riku sighed at the stubbornness.  
"How about this. You stop blaming yourself since I also took advantage of the situation", Riku suggested almost pleading with the older man now. Ryū buried his face in Riku's neck with a weary sigh.  
"How can I make it up to you, if that's even possible?" Ryū mumbled, despair and self-blame evident in his voice. Riku groaned inwardly. Ryū was stubborn, but he still liked him. A sudden idea popped into his head. It might work out.  
"We start over. Let's try dating. I like you a lot and I enjoyed this despite the circumstances. We see where it takes us. If it doesn't work out we will go back to being friends", Riku offered with determination burning his body. Ryū lifted his head to look at Riku with astonishment.  
"You're amazing, Riku-kun", Ryū marvelled causing Riku to flush and avert his gaze in embarrassment. Neither of them knew what else to say at that moment. That was until the cum started drying.  
"We need to clean up and shower", Riku stated crunching up his nose at the feeling of drying cum beneath his body. Ryū sprang into action immediately fretting over Riku and helping him up. Riku allowed the older man to fuss over him. It wasn't a perfect start to a relationship, but they could make it work if they put effort into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
